boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ibu Bu
Ibu Bu is a character in BoBoiBoy. She is Adu Du's mother, she persuaded her son to revert back to evil because all his family members are evil, but not like Ejo Jo or the Tengkotak Gang. Story Original Series Season 3, Episode 12 Ibu Bu came to Adu Du's Cube Fortress and cleaned it because she says it's too dirty. Adu Du very surprised that his mother cames. Then Probe tells everything to Ibu Bu including the cocoa and the fact that Adu Du isn't evil anymore. Ibu Bu became very surprised and persuaded him to be evil again because all his family are evil. Then Probe said to Ibu Bu that BoBoiBoy made Adu Du turn good. Ibu Bu got very angry and went to Tok Aba's shop with an angry face. Then she attacked BoBoiBoy and friends. Finally, she threw her Cosmetics Bomb, but BoBoiBoy Quake created a Earth Barrier, but suddenly his gloves accidentally hit her gut and damaged her. Seeing that, Adu Du was mad and turned back to the evil side to seek revenge. Ibu Bu then smiled evilly knowing her son reverted back to evil. Season 3, Episode 13 In the Cube Fortress, the injured Ibu Bu sleeps in a bed while Adu Du cries, saying that he will take revenge on BoBoiBoy for damaging Ibu Bu. Adu Du thinks Ibu Bu is going to die but she said that she will back home. But Ibu Bu give Adu Du two gifts, first is Jaja Bear the evil doll, and second, a Plutonium Credit Card. After that they bought a Robot Pango from Bago Go. Weapons *'Lipstick Laser Gun' (Pistol Gincu Laser) *'18 Carat Gold Necklace Whip' (Libasan Rantai Emas 18 Karat) *'Rocket Shoes' (Kasut Roket) *'Bracelet Shackels' (Gelang Pengikat) *'Stinky Perfume' (Perfume Pembusuk) *'Make Up Blow Up Kit' (Kit Solekan Bom) Physical Appearance Ibu Bu is a short alien just like Adu Du. She has brown eyes, red hair, a mole beside her mouth. She wears a fuchsia glasses, gold earrings, lavender shirt, tan pants, red shoes, and a gold necklaces. Ibu Bu is a super rich and a first class alien at Planet Ata Ta Tiga as revealed at Season 3, Episode 13. She has an evil personality and claims all her family were evil, which made her persuaded Adu Du to come back to his evil life and destroy BoBoiBoy. Gallery IbuBuAndAduDu.png|Adu Du and Ibu Bu IbuBuSick2.png|Ibu Bu Sick IbuBuSick3.png IbuBuPrepareToGoHome.png AduDuCryingWithJajaBear.png IbuBuMagazine.png|Ibu Bu in a magazine IbuBuHoldingPlutoniumEvilCreditCard2.png|Ibu Bu holding the Plutonium Evil Credit Card Trivia *"Ibu" means "Mother" in Malay. *She is the first female alien that appeared, the second is Kiki Ta in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *She is a first class alien on Ata Ta Tiga but her son, Adu Du, was born into the lowest class of aliens. **However, it's possible that she was once a low class alien like Adu Du and somehow worked hard enough to get up to the first class. *In the Disney Channel English Version, the spelling of her name was Eboo Boo. *She is one of the 100 most powerful women in the galaxy, as stated in the front cover of the magazine she's in. See Also ms:Ibu Bu id:Ibu Bu Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Kubulus Category:First Class Category:Parents Category:Mothers